1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for filtering slurries containing dyestuffs, chemicals and other polymers and for collecting and discharging solids (hereinafter referred to as "cakes") produced thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional Nutche filter where cakes must be discharged outside, the cakes are removed by human power as with a shovel or other suitable raking tool, or solvent is added to the cakes to be refomed into slurry which will be discharged after the filtration cycle is finished. The former method using human power requires considerable labor and time, and in addition, some cakes are injurious to human body, which is apparently a problem in view of environmental hygiene. The latter type of filters where cakes are reformed into slurry doesn't, unlike the former type, require human power because of the cakes being in the form of slurry. However, if it is desired to obtain cakes as solids, it is necessary to dry the slurry liquids.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel filtering and drying apparatus which is effective to wash and dry cakes after filtration cycle is finished, while such cakes are stirred uniformly, and is adapted to automatically discharge the dried cakes, thus leading to reduced operation time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a filtering and drying apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to build and operate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fitering and drying apparatus which can prevent discharges from depositing on the side wall or remaining in the casing thereof, whereby yield of cakes may be increased with improved ease of cleaning operation of the casing inside.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a filtering and drying apparatus which is highly versatile for a wide range of applicable slurries.